True Love
by NerdieBirdie
Summary: A story of true love between Sora from Kingdom hearts and my OC, Vaana Everlasting spring. Contains a little lemon at the end, nothing too explicit, but take that in consideration before reading.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is told from the perspective of my OC, Vaana Everlasting spring, a new character created by me. Instead of going by conventional narrative, I chose to start this story in a moment when she explores her feelings for her boyfriend sora from the Kingom hearts series. (ANOTHER AN: I´m not the owner of sora or kingdom hearts, but I wish I was, because I would make it much better than it actually is. Anyway, this is my story, and I have the right to descibre it as i want, and I don´t care at all if you think think Sora is acting OOC here, this is my story and you have to respect it.**

**I´m not very much into kingdom hearts, so i don´t know much about its canon, but I don´t care. However, I personally like sora a lot, so I´m writing this.**

**Final AN: This is only yhe first chapter, perhaps it will have more chapters in the future. Ok?**

_I still remember the day I meet sora. I was 16 and he was just 10 but damn he even as a kid had a natural yet innocent sexiness which blew me away the first time I saw him._

His big baby blues eyes were the sugar of my dreams, the taste of my orgams every time I played with myself during my lonely nights I have to spent completely alone and sad.

Did I forgot to mention my parents are dead? Well, they are.

My parents died during a heartless attack on the destiny islands, and i was left alone in the world, so I only survived thanks to the generous help of my friends and distant relatives which lived in other, more fortunate islands.

Somehow, i survived all those dark times, and I managed to grown up as a well adjusted girl, ready t olive with all the strenght of my heart.

Then one day, at School, i saw him: The new boy.

A very handsome little man with big baby blues eyes and Golden almost angelic spiky hair, which made feel strange inside the first time I saw him. Then he looked at me, and I clearly felt as something inside changed: Maybe it was just a feeling, but somehow I know we were experiencing what is commonly called by ordinary mortals as love as first sight.

It was like we knew each other from a long time already, and for first time in my life, I felt like a complete woman once sora was in my life.

However, my feelings were far more complex and confusing that mere romantic admiration at such beautiful boy….my heart soul and body had the burning desire to be one with him at least for one night, and even when my brain tried to convince me he was too Young for me, I knew he was the one for my heart.

That´s why i befriended him, and despite the judgmental look of all our friends and teachers, we knew what we shared was clearly above the rest of the world, as we were destined to each other from the beginning of time.

However, our carnal desires for each other were more and more evident with time, and we had to hid that from the others in order to avoid trouble, since many people is clearly prejudiced and selfish, thinking that there is an "appropiate" age for love and lovers, when love only has one rule: The one from the hearts, which has no bounds, no limits, and doesn´t make distcintion between any people disregard of its age…or gender.

One night when the moon was full and sora´s parents weren´t in his house, we shared the same bed and then we let nature take its course: that was the momento when we loved each other not only spiritually but also psychically, as sora was inside of me with his precociously big manhood, and I let him enter inside my womanhood as the woman who leaves the door of her house open for his passionate lover.

That was the night i felt like a real woman, and that was the night when Sora felt like a real man. No matter what, were destined to stay together until the end of time, no matter what the others said.

No matter what society said.

**An: that´s all for now, people. I hope I had enough time to continue this story.**


	2. THE HAPPINESS OF VANAA AND SORA

true love 2: the story of vana everlasting spring continues!

i finally got time to continue my story, my message to all haters is to f*** offsince this is my stiory and i can do waheterve i want on it! if u dont like u can f*** ursefl and stop hating! i will delet ur review if u leave me bad thing in the comment section ok?

3 years later

3 years the beautiful vanaa everlasting spring and her young lover eloted together to a distant island...that fucking stupid bitch kairi tried to stoped them and also tried to inform the police about some "pedophile" facts concerning vanaa (kairi saw vana and sora having sex after spying them on the beach one sumemr night, and she was jealous of vanaa, so she tried to denounce her to the police like the fucking miserable hypocrite she was) but vanaa was able to kill that bitch after succesfully seducing his creepy dad (kairis dad was a fat creep with a fedora and he was also into younger girls that fucking creep desired vana cos she was way more beuatiful than his dead wife, and vana pretended to like that fat creep to have access to kairi and once she got the trut of kairis fat dad, she murdered both on their sleep putting some cyanide pills on their soups, the cyanide pills have slow effect and murdered kairi and her dad a few hours later, when they were dead, vanaa stole the money from the house and burnt it, but also left a fake note saying: "im kairi and im a disgusting bitch who wanted to fuck her dad, but dad didnt wanted to fuck me so i decided the best thing for us is to die so i kill my dad and i will burn the house, goodbye cruel wolrd"

vanaa and sora escape from the island that night and went to another island where people who had true love for beautiful boys was accepted and there they could live peacefuylly. One year later, they married and had many children.

meanwhile the police and the detectives hired to investigate the death of kairi and her stupid father found the jnote vanaa wrote and decided kairi was the one who murdered her father and then herself.

"fuck that stupid btich, she deserved to die" said the cops and theyw ere glad she was dead. they also inform the newspapers kairi was a sick fuck in love wiith her dad and ruined her reputation so her corpse was abandoned in the middle of the desert to be eatn for vultures because people find her way too gross to deserve being buried.

on the another island vanaa everlasting and sore were very happy, and had many sensual together living many years...until the day they became immortal beings so their pure and true love could last forever but thats another story

the end (for now)

this isnt really the end of the story but i didnt know if i could continue the story so i wanted to end this on happy note. btw if ur a hater, then DONT COMMENT!


End file.
